<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? by spikesgirl58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245542">Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58'>spikesgirl58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wednesday night to shine and she wants everything just perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spook Me Ficathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>Don Marquez                                        Yellow King - Juan Serrano</p><p> </p><p>This was a big day in the life of Wednesday Addams.  It was on par to her father turning the train controls over to her brother.  Today Grandmamma was going to give Wednesday her first cooking lesson.</p><p>It wasn’t as if Wednesday didn’t have any experience.  Her mother had welcomed her into the kitchen from the moment Wednesday was able to open her first childproof cap.  She would let Wednesday stir in the larksbreath, always reminding her to not stand over the fumes when she did.  She’d helped Grandmamma bake cookies and holiday treats, but today was different.  Tonight there would be a dinner party and Wednesday would be front and center the preparations for it.</p><p>Grandmamma scratched herself and then jumped at the sight of her granddaughter at the table.  The surface was spread with books and lined sheets of paper.</p><p>“Planning your menu, my dear?”</p><p>“Yes.  Father always said that you shouldn’t leave genius to chance.”</p><p>“He’s right.”  Grandmamma poured herself a cup of thick dark liquid from the coffee pot and sipped.  It was nice and bitter, just the way she liked it.  “The first thing you have to decide upon are the guests.”</p><p>“Mother gave me a list.”  Wednesday scanned it.  “She also gave me a list of foods to avoid.”</p><p>“She’s very gracious that way.  Morticia is the consummate hostess.”</p><p>“But you cook all the food.”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s because I like to and it gives your mother more freedom to mingle with her guests.”  Grandmamma pulled out a pair of glasses. “Let’s see, Cousin Bates, he’s not good with a knife, so nothing that needs carving.  Cousin Freddy.  Make sure you put him on an end.  He tends to talk with his hands and the last time he did that he gave Cousin Itt a pageboy haircut.”</p><p>Wednesday giggled and made a note.  “I will.”</p><p>“What are you going to serve?”</p><p>“I thought insects first.”</p><p>Grandmamma nodded.  “Very good choice. You can never go wrong with that.”   She rubbed her hands together.  “Let’s get cooking.” </p><p> </p><p>Wednesday sat down on the chair by the stove and sighed.  “I don’t know how you do it.”  She watched her grandmother plate the first course.  “All I want to do is sleep.  Where do you get your energy?”</p><p>“I sneak into yours and your brother’s room and suck it off you.”</p><p>For a moment, Wednesday wasn’t sure if the woman was joking or not.  Then Grandmamma laughed.  “It’s all about timing and knowing how to pace yourself.  Now before you take out the first course, I have something for you.”</p><p>Grandmamma vanished into the pantry and then came out carrying a small box.  Leaning over so that Wednesday could see inside, she took off the lid.  Inside, set upon yellow velvet was a moth with the image of a skull on its back.</p><p>Gingerly, she picked up the insect and settled it upon the left side of Wednesday’s dress.  It fluttered for a moment and then went still.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“It’s called a Death Head Moth.”  Grandmamma stepped back.  “Very pretty.”  She turned and handed Wednesday a large silver tray.  “Now, my dear, serve the insects.  Then take your place and Lurch and I will do the rest.”</p><p>Barely able to keep from smiling, Wednesday carried the tray out to the dining room.  She was struggling with a few of her lesser known cousins.  With their masks off, they looked like everyone else.  Slowly and carefully, she carried the tray to the head of the table.</p><p>Gomez stood, beaming.  “As is our Addams tradition, the chef will now serve the guest or guests of her choice.  Wednesday, would you do the honors?”</p><p>All eyes were upon her now and she moved about halfway down the table and stopped.  “Uncle Mortdecai, I hope you will enjoy this dish that I made specially for you.”</p><p>Uncle Mortdecai’s feelers twitched and his wings buzzed from excitement.  The Death Head moth beat its wings enthusiastically as Wednesday removed the lid and set the plate of partially-digested food in front of him.  </p><p>He buzzed happily and Wednesday blushed just a little.  “Thank you.  I hope so, too.”</p><p>Wednesday took her seat beside her brother and smiled just a bit at her father.</p><p>“I think we might have another chef on our hands, <em>Cara,</em>” Gomez murmured to his wife.</p><p>“Oh, I hope not, we’re nearly done with the last one.” </p><p>Suddenly and ominously, the grandfather clock in the living room struck twelve.  Not a word was spoken, barely a breath was taken until the very last <em>bong</em> shook dust from the rafters.  Abruptly, the room was filled with laughter and voices.  For it was now Halloween and the family’s time to shine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>